1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup luminous apparatus and its control method; and, more particularly, to a cup luminous apparatus and its control method, which is capable of luminescing in various colors corresponding to the water (or fluid) level of a beverage put in a cup, simultaneously outputting voice so as to provide the cup with a light effect, detecting a proper consistency, a decay extent and an appropriate temperature of the beverage put into the cup and then luminescing in mutually different colors based on its detection result to enable a user to visually recognize a physical state of the beverage, and automatically flickering in case that the cup is tilted, together with a function of filling the cup more easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a cup is used to put beverage such as liquor and water thereinto so that a user may drink the beverage, and has various colors according to kinds of molding materials or dyestuffs used in manufacturing the cup. Such colors of the cup are harmonized with colors of the beverage, to then make users have an aesthetic feeling and stimulate a user's appetite, influencing an aesthetic taste.
However, the users are tired of using such conventional cups since colors of the cups can not be actively changed. Also, the conventional cups have nothing in their functions, except such physical function that they are used for putting beverage thereinto. That is, in order to be informed of the proper consistency, the decay extent and the appropriate temperature of the beverage, there is inconvenience that the user should sample the beverage or learn them only through the sense of smell or a skin stimulus.